


We Were Just Kids

by TracyMartel



Category: Original Work, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games - Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyMartel/pseuds/TracyMartel
Summary: Our English teacher assigned us a paper to write a story about our class participating in The Hunger Games, this was the result of my paper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> also yes, there are 11 people in my class. we have 50 kids in our whole high school lol

    The contestants stood at the University Square, surrounding the duck pond in the middle. From the bright reflection of the rising sun, the contestants could see that they were surrounded by the campus of a college. It was old, brick; the walls of the buildings were covered with moss. Many of the windows of the buildings were busted out, and garbage littered the sidewalks like glitter.  
    Count time rang out over the PA system. The familiar voice of the contestants’ teacher rang out as he announced the fight. It was like a cattle call from Death, The countdown started now, booming and echoing over the walls.  
Once the announcer hit one, all the contestants ran in different directions, their frantic footsteps clashing against the walls of the labyrinth-like college. Contestant Five turned on her heel and ran towards the Culinary Arts building, thinking that there might be food there. Her feet pattered silently against the brick as she burst through the door of the building. It was dark, silent, and she took this time to gasp for breath. She felt around her waist and slowly pulled off her belt. She wrapped her belt around the handles of the double doors and pulled it taut.  
    After regaining her breath, she walked down the hall, looking mainly for a freezer or a pantry. Five tried not to make any noise as she searched the building. She wrung her hands in front of her, eyes darting around. Her heart beat fast, so fast she thought it was going beat right out of her chest.  
Nearing a door, she peered inside to find a kitchen. A kitchen with food! She stumbled in, trying to steady herself on the countertop. Five reached over and tested the faucet, smiling brightly when the water spilled out of the metal.  
    That’s when a loud, metallic clash smashed against the tile floor, making Five jump backward. Her head collided with a cupboard, and she felt liquid drip down her neck, down her back, making her shiver.  
“Haha, stupid,” said a familiar voice, ringing out against the flat walls. Five wheeled around and stared Number Two, hands reaching back to grip the countertop with white knuckles.  
    “What are you doing here, Mox?” Five asked, inching away from him. A shit-eating grin sprang out on Two’s face and a small, sharp kitchen knife made its appearance from his pocket. It gleamed against the dim lighting, casting a reflection on the walls. Five could hear her heart thump, thump, thump, and she was sure Two could hear it too.  
Two’s feet thumped against the floor as he walked over, smiling. Five jumped away and skirted down the counter.  
    “Get away, get away,” Five shuddered, “Get away from me!” She screamed, reaching back for a weapon. Five wrapped her hand around a knife and sliced at the air wildly. The shiny knife caught the light as it swung through the air.  
    Thunk, thunk, thunk, her chops radiated through the air as she chopped at Two’s form. Thump went his hand, spurt went his carotid artery, smack went the final chop. The last flailing attack went directly into Two’s skull, making him immediately crumple to the floor.  
“Oh my God, Moxon?”  
    Five started to hyperventilate as she stared down at the lifeless form, blood seeping out onto the tile like the Red Sea. She couldn’t take her eyes away, trying to catch her breath. She sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned down to grab Two’s knife. As she got closer to the body, the smell of blood filled her nose. She gulped, trying not to puke. Tears stung her nose and her eyes until she dunked her head into the sink and hurled bright green bile into the sink. The puking made her throat raw, and she devolved into tears.  
    She sat with her back against the cabinet, sighing and crying until she heard a slam from the door she came in through. This jolted her back to life, standing and grabbing a couple pieces of fruit, a canvas bag, and dumping her weapons and such into the bag and running out of the door Two came into. She looked either direction, silently deciding that she would walk out onto the campus once again.  
    Five suddenly heard a shout. It echoed off the walls, off the floor, against Five’s ear. She jolted, leaning against the wall and peeking around it.  
    She saw Number Three and Number One arguing with each other. She couldn’t hear what they were saying really, but suddenly Three slashed his sword. One’s head was cut clean off. Five had to rub her eyes. It happened so fast, it was there, then it wasn’t. Number Three cast his eyes towards Five and glared, running towards her with his bloody sword in the air. This gave Five the obvious need to extricate herself from the premises for fear of being killed. Her feet went lightning fast back into the culinary arts building, up and up the stairs until she found herself on the roof. She had to be safe, right? Three wouldn’t follow her all the way up there. He had better things to do. Still, Five clambered onto the brick architecture that held the staircase and hid under the trim. It seems she made the right decision because she heard a collection of shoes pitter-patter up the stairs onto the roof. A collection of voices were heard, Number Three, Number Seven, and Number Ten. They were all arguing, all shouting about Number Five, asking where the hell she was, and how could you let her get away? Suddenly, a clamber emerged, fists were thrown, until she heard a boy call out as he fell, moments later hearing a sickening crunch of bones and brains on the cement. Number Ten was silent, as was Number Three, and they decided that the both of them had to leave, Five wasn’t there.  
    When Five crawled off the brick formation, onto the roof of the building, the sun was already starting to set. She decided she would have to camp out on the roof until morning. Five curled herself against the protection of the roof’s raised trim, chewing on an apple until only the seeds remained. She was starting to get cold. She shivered nonstop. And she couldn’t sleep. She knew sleep meant death and she would not let herself die. She pushed herself off the roof and started off down the stairs. Fly by night, it would probably be the safest or the most dangerous. The idiots would be sleeping while the smart ones would be up running around, looking for easy kills. The very thought made her skin crawl. Hey, at least she was one of the smart ones. She inched her way through the building until she came out onto the brick pathway. It was dark, quiet. Five felt no one around her and started to walk through the campus. It was actually very pretty here. The moss covered buildings made of brick reminded her of home. It was a little nicer than here but she still felt the nostalgia. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking down the way at a familiar form. The form, Number Six, had a knife plunged into another, Number Eight. Her silhouette even showed the blood spurting out of her, caking the assailant and the floor with black liquid. Five decided quickly to turn and walk down the other path, coming upon the University Center.  
    It was a big, modern looking building. It boasted large, bright lights, a printing room, and a lot of fast-food places. The perfect beacon of death. She walked into it anyways, not knowing exactly why. It was bright, colorful, it practically beckoned assault, and yet she walked through the double doors, walked up the stairs, walked through the building and scanned every store.

    A gargle came from someone from behind. Five jolted practically out of her skin. She didn’t want to look, she didn’t want to see the blood, her friend dying, but she turned anyways.  
She winced as she stared at the scene; Number Nine had a pencil jabbed into Number Four’s jugular. The blood spatter was impressive, coating Nine’s face, clothes, and the wall behind him with an elegance not unlike Jackson Pollack. It dripped slowly, carefully down the tile wall, as Five and Nine stared at each other, unmoving.  
    “Maya, what a lovely surprise,” Nine cooed, his hands letting go of the dead Number Four. His blatant disregard of his fallen classmate, so much as to drop him like trash, was unnerving, “It’s nice to see you haven’t died yet. I was hoping to kill you myself.”  
    Nine took the pencil and flung some of the sticky, darkening blood at Five, making her jump.  
    “But not yet, I have a very good feeling we’ll be seeing each other again very soon,” his eye twitches a bit, and he takes a long, slow lick of the pencil, before dashing off down the hallway. From the end of the hall, Five could hear Nine take another victim, Number Ten, with the pencil.  
    She shook, God, she shook. It was all so… bizarre. Everyone was being killed by everyone else. What kind of world does that to kids? What kind of world pits people to the death? It was the definition of inhumane. This thought made her weep as she walked through the empty center. It was quiet, except for the occasional creak of another competitor. Five was always on her guard, holding a cleaver up tight, as if her life depended on it. She whimpered as she felt someone get closer, closer, until she whipped around to find Number Three staring at her. His eyes wandered over her, like predator attacking prey. It made her skin crawl; her temper flared. She wasn’t going to die and definitely not like this.  
    Three dashed toward her, holding up his sword like a talisman. He brought it down to her, but she sliced the cleaver up and deflected the cut. Her carnal instinct became apparent, and she dove at the boy, claws bared like a tiger. Her claw, her cleaver, came down upon the boy over and over again, cutting into him in a different place every time until she was practically bathed in blood. Five breathed heavily, looking down at him angrily.  
    In her heart, she knew she wasn’t mad at Three, she was mad at the world. Mad at the government for putting this whole sick game on, mad that she gave in so easily. It filled her to the brim, until she exploded against Three like an infectious spore. It was still there though, and she knew just where to put it next.  
    She stood and took a walk down through the center, confronting just the person. Number Six was walking through, looking around the food court. It was the perfect time to strike. She walked through the food court, bloody knife in her bag. She stalked Six through the court until she reached for a chair. A large, hefty chair.  
    “Heads up!” She called, taking the chair and smashing it against Six over and over again, gasping and heaving as she destroyed her classmate. A person she knew. A person she cared for, she took their life without a second thought. But she kept telling herself that it wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t her fault!  
    Clapping erupted behind her, slow clapping, clapping that came off as sarcastic and condescending. Nine’s smile, like the Cheshire Cat but with yellow teeth, shone as he watched his fellow competitor turn savage just as he had.  
    “Brava, brava, I think I’d like to see that again. I’ll bet the folks at home watching are seeing instant replays before their very eyes.”  
    “Shut up, Zach! That’s not funny.”  
    “Oh it isn’t? I think it’s hilarious. The prim and proper is now the vile and savage. How does it feel? Can you feel the adrenaline pumping from taking the kill? Can you feel your whole body ignite with the delight of killing a fellow human being? Does it make you feel… tingly?”  
    Five gagged a bit, “You’re disgusting. How could you find this funny? Or entertaining at all? This is horrible!”  
    “And yet you’re still here, killing your classmates like your life depends on it. Well, it does, but there are plenty of people who could have gotten by without killing. Why didn’t you? Why did you suddenly snap?”  
    Five had had just about enough of Nine’s incessant yammering. It was making her mad. She jumped at the boy with her teeth bared, an animal on the hunt. Nine raised his hands to block the attack, but only helped Five by giving her something to bite on. She tore her teeth away like a rabid dog, and Nine gasped in pain as the artery in his wrist was torn out. Blood was seeping, gushing out onto the two who fought with each other.  
    Off to the side, Nine’s bag sat, a hatchet sticking out like a lighthouse on the shore to the both of them. Nine scooted his way over, while Five kept fighting him. His eyes looked back to Five for a split second and they were clawed out of his face. Nine howled, arching his back as blood swept out of his eyes. Five sighed and stood up, walking over and taking the hatchet. She apologized profusely to Nine, before taking the hatchet and slamming it down onto his skull, crushing it into his brain and making him drop dead immediately.

 

“WE HAVE A WINNER!”


End file.
